


After A Heist

by orphan_account



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Pesbi, I went with some sickly-sweet Jigen/Goemon fluff!
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	After A Heist

**Author's Note:**

> CREDIT: Instagram.com/erin_taylor_artworks

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram.com/erin_taylor_artworks


End file.
